dragoon_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Shaw O'Neil
Shaw O'Neil is a freelancer who has achieved celebrity status. He is also one of the only survivors of the Knights of Octavian Early Life Born to the head of the Knights of Octavian, Shaw was raised from a young age to follow in his father's footsteps to become an master swordsman. For much of his childhood Shaw was very close to his adoptive brother Rin, the two playing and later training together. However as Rin began to mature faster than Shaw the brothers soon saw less of each other, Rin spending most of his time with a local girl, Cherry. Fall of the Knights As The University and their criminal allies begin their destruction of the Knights of Octavian, Shaw finds many of his friends and mentors suddenly killed. To ensure his safety, William O'Neil sends Shaw to a remote supply depot, praying he'll be safe long enough for the remaining knights to take care of their enemies. It would save his life. Locating the O'Neil household, The University sends its prized assassin, KE-19 and the ensuing raid sees William O'Neil, his young daughter Melissa, and Cherry slain. Rin and Shaw race back after hearing the news but Rin arrives first, mostly overcome by the death of Cherry. Distraught, he slips away into hiding, leaving a teenage Shaw to process the death of his family and boil with rage. Seeking revenge, Shaw tracks KE-19 to its lair and executes a suicide mission to destroy the machine. Channeling more anger than talent, the ensuing duel sees Shaw bleeding out and KE-19 destroyed. However as Shaw barely clings to life Rin arrives, also intent on enacting revenge on KE-19. Seeing KE-19 already dead and realizing his brother has stolen his chance for catharsis, Rin is overcome with anguish and once more flees, this time leaving Shaw to die. McCall Employ For nearly five minutes Shaw is dead, his wounds too grievous. However by some unbelievable luck he is found by a wandering machinist, Tahir McCall. The man attracted by the smoke of the battle. McCall resuscitates Shaw and listens to his story. Taking pity on him, McCall agrees to use his skills as a machinist to fix up Shaw in exchange that he remain indentured to him till his debt is repaid. Shaw agrees and McCalls patches him up, most notably installing cybernetic muscles into his destroyed arms. For several years Shaw lives and works with the McCall Family, even starting a long romantic relationship with Tahir's daughter, Sarah. As time wears on Shaw's desire for adventure grows and he grows bored of not only his work for McCall but also his relationship with Sarah. After cheating on her with a member of the Adventure Corps, Shaw has a falling out, leading to his departure from the McCall household. Determined he sets out to make a name for himself as a Freelancer. Freelancer Using the skills taught to him during his tenure in the Knights he begins to garner some attention from corporations and freelance crews. This is only exemplified when he purchases an over-sized sword, utilizing the blade effectively due to the cybernetic muscles in his arms. The image of him wielding the large sword gains traction on the net and ultimately finds Shaw competing in gladiator matches in the Northern Reach. It is during one of these matches that he is observed by Henry Balton, an employment agent specializing in mercenaries. Impressed with Shaw's skills he agrees to represent him and begins dispatching Shaw to jobs that will draw media attention. Balton's gamble pays off and Shaw begins to get even more attention on the net, a large forum developing around him and exploits. Realizing that majority of Shaw's fans are women, Balton begins to tailor his image to drawn more of their interest. To capture more of the public's imagination and to cement Shaw's image as an icon, Balton has special sword commissioned for Shaw, this one utilizing a special energized blade. Though the weapon is dangerous and unwieldy, Shaw manages to master its use and it nearly catapults him to stardom. Shaw soon finds himself a celebrity, his jobs highly publicized and corporations seeking merchandising rights. Though it is somewhat overwhelming Shaw adores it all, garnering a private reputation as a philanderer. Patsy As Shaw's star continues to rise he finds himself working alongside other seemingly famous freelancers and during one particular high priority gig meets the duelist, Patsy Kline. Though dismissive of her high minded ideals, Shaw is smitten with her and the net is aghast when she rejects his advances multiple times. Angered at his affections being spurned and embarrassed due to the public nature of it all, Shaw becomes determined to damage Patsy's career. Manipulating Henry Balton, Shaw encourages various corporations and elite clients to not hire Patsy. His actions backfire however, the media getting wind of the story and framing Shaw as nothing more than a jilted child. Soon his own career takes a hit and public opinion of him hits an all time low. Desperate for the revenue to continue, Balton convinces Shaw he must make amends with Patsy. Reluctantly Shaw agrees. Suspicious of him, Patsy takes Shaw on a joint operation, the pair tasked with confronting a sect of the Tiger's Eye syndicate. Together they are able to overcome the criminal organization and Shaw is impressed with both Patsy's talent and charity. Eager to not repeat his same mistake Shaw asks Patsy if she'd agree to work with him again and surprisingly she does. The two enter a short season of nearly exclusively working together which causes a firestorm on the net. Within a few months the pair begin dating, Shaw claiming he is a changed man. While thousands of bloggers and gossip columnist doubt Shaw's sincerity his relationship with Patsy furthers his image as a media darling. Category:Freelancer Category:Human